Then Fate Brought Us You
by JessCM09
Summary: The days are passing by and Maura Rizzoli-Isles is ready to pop. Jane is doing her best to prepare herself for life with a newborn while Amelia can't wait to be a big sister. Another installment in my Fate Series.
1. Chapter 1

**And I'm BACK! I am trying my best to get back into writing but it has been hard as I've been super busy lately! Stick with me though, I promise I haven't given up on this series yet!**

 **So let's get back into things and see how our lovely ladies are doing! -J**

 **Chapter 1- 3 More Weeks**

Jane was not normally an early riser. More often than not the brunette had to be pried from her bed, hating every morning that she was woken by the shrill ring of her cell phone alerting her that another crime had been committed. Jane enjoyed sleeping in while Maura was the early riser but it seemed like lately they had switched roles.

Rolling over to face her wife, Jane smiled as she found Maura still fast asleep, her mouth opened slightly and her breathing deep. It had seemed that the blonde had been exhausted as of lately and was sleeping deeper than she usually did.

"So beautiful," Jane whispered to herself, moving down to her wife's stomach. "3 more weeks until I get to meet you little Gummy Bear. Mommy, Mia and I cannot wait to meet you. I can't wait to know you little one," she continued to whisper, putting a hand over her wife's stomach, feeling for the baby's kicks, which immediately put a grin on her face. "I think you're going to be a soccer player little girl. Are you and your sister going to play soccer together?"

"Or they'll do ballet together," Maura's groggy voice startled the brunette who jumped, eventually giving her wife a goofy grin. "Perhaps she's doing her stretches in there."

"Perhaps," Jane chuckled, moving back up the bed to give Maura a kiss. "Good morning Beautiful."

"Good morning," Maura smiled, loving catching her wife during sweet moments like this. "I thought we agreed that you weren't going to refer to our daughter as Gummy Bear anymore?"

"Actually you said I shouldn't call her that. I never agreed to stop," Jane replied, laughing at her wife's stern look as she simply gave her another kiss in an attempt to distract her.

"Jane, Harper is not…"

"Hey! No! We agreed not to call her that until we see her," Jane interrupted before Maura could say anymore. "What if we meet her and she doesn't look like a Harper? We can't start calling her that and then just change it when we meet her. We need to wait."

"Jane that's ridiculous," Maura told her, shaking her head. "She'll just be a baby. She isn't going to _look_ like any one. She will become the name we give her."

"Which we will give her when we meet her," Jane said, ignoring the disbelieving look on her wife's face. "We have to make sure the name suits her before we give it to her."

"Whatever you say Darling," Maura shook her head just as there was a knock at the bedroom door.

"Mommy? Mama? Are you awake?" Amelia called from the other side of the door. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah Bug come on in," Jane replied, smiling as the door opened to reveal the messy haired seven year old, looking adorable in pajamas as she rubbed at her eyes sleepily. "Good morning little girl, did you just wake up?"

"Mmhmm," Amelia nodded, still standing in the doorway.

"And are you planning on joining us?" Maura asked, patting the bed and watching as the little blonde ran towards the bed, climbing in so she could lie between both women. "Did you have a good sleep darling?"

"Uh huh," Amelia nodded, her eyes still sleepy. "Is my sister coming today?" She then asked, just like she asked every morning.

"Not today Bug," Jane chuckled, leaning forward and kissing the little girl's head. "Just three more weeks now though. She'll be here before you know it."

"She's taking a long time," Amelia sighed tucking her face into Maura's neck as she rested her hand over the older woman's baby bump.

"I know Honey," Maura smiled, running her fingers through blonde locks. "But you know what? Your Mama's right, your sister will be here really soon and things are going to be very busy once she gets here," she explained. "Mama and I are going to need your help a lot once the baby is here, so how about we spend some extra special time together these next couple weeks okay? How does that sound?"

"I like extra special time!" Amelia beamed happily. "Can we go to the movies and get popcorn and then go to the bookstore and buy new books?" She asked excitedly, missing the snort of laughter Jane was unable to hold in; amused by the fact that her daughter's idea of a good time was going to the bookstore.

"Of course!" Maura grinned, always thrilled by her daughter's enthusiasm for books. "Anything you like darling," she smiled at her wife. "Anything you want."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"Hi Maura," Angela greeted her daughter in law later that afternoon, finding the blonde sitting at the kitchen island, browsing something on her laptop. "What are you up to?"

"At the moment?" Maura sighed. "Wishing I was at work to be honest," she glanced at the older woman. "And shoe shopping," she laughed. "But don't tell Jane that part."

"Your secret is safe with me," Angela laughed, moving into the kitchen and taking a seat next to Maura. "You're missing work already? It's only been a week."

"I know, but I'm not used to having so much free time," Maura replied, shaking her head. "I don't really know what to do with myself, especially with Amelia at school. I really would have preferred to continue working until I gave birth."

"Yeah, but your Doctor told you that was a bad idea," Angela reminded the Medical Examiner, who had been distraught when she found out her Doctor wanted her off work completely until after the baby was born. "You work yourself too hard; you and Janie both. You girls really need to learn how to relax. You're going to have a baby soon Maura; enjoy the peace and quiet while it lasts."

"I guess you have a point there," Maura chuckled. "I'm just getting so anxious about the baby arriving. I'm so excited to meet her and work provided the distraction to keep my mind off of things," she explained. "Now I feel like I'm simply sitting here waiting until I go into labour…and buying shoes I won't be able to wear until after I give birth," she added with a laugh, gesturing towards her computer screen which displayed a rather high pair of red heels. "Although I really think I need these."

"They are pretty nice," Angela nodded with a laugh. "But how about we take a break from online shopping and we do something else? I thought maybe I'd make some meals we can freeze for after the baby gets here. It'll make things easier on you girls. Do you think you'd like to help? I can teach you a few tricks," she said.

"You know what?" Maura closed her laptop. "That sounds perfect."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"You know you've checked your phone a lot in the last hour for someone who's supposed to be searching for leads," Korsak called out later that afternoon, startling Jane who immediately dropped her cell phone onto her desk. "What are you doing over there? Have you found out where our vic was last night or not?"

"I'm sorry," Jane sighed, pushing her hair back in frustration. "I'm working on it, honestly I am," she told him. "I was just…I'm…listen it's hard all right," she finally admitted. "Maura's due date is getting so close and now that I don't have her here at the office I just…I am obsessively checking my phone to make sure everything is okay. I'm sorry. I need to focus. I know."

"Well as long as you know," Korsak chuckled, shaking his head. "How is Dr. Isles feeling? Is she doing okay being off work?"

"She's going crazy being off work," Jane replied with a laugh. "But she's doing pretty good considering," she shrugged. "I can tell she's getting pretty uncomfortable though and she keeps talking about how second pregnancies tend to result in earlier labour and it's kind of starting to freak me out. I just don't wanna miss anything because I'm at work, you know?"

"Yeah I get it," Korsak nodded, slightly amused by the fact that the normally calm and cool detective was freaking out. "I totally get it, and if Dr. Isles needs you I promise you I will let you go, but we've kind of got a job to do here," he pointed to the file in front of him. "I kind of think we owe it to Taylor and his family to give this thing our whole attention," he said, referring to their victim who had been found stabbed to death early that morning.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," Jane sounded guilty. "Where's Frost though anyways? I could really use his help with this," she pointed to her computer screen. "He's better at the whole digital footprint stuff then I am."

"He's checking out a couple things with Frankie but he should be back soon," Korsak told her. "Taylor's girlfriend and brother should be here soon, you wanna do the interview and leave the search to Frost? I'm sure him and Frankie will be back soon too."

"Yes, please!" Jane was relieved to get out of doing searches, which had always been her least favourite part of the job. "Can you do me a favour though?" She asked, Korsak nodding for her to go on. "Can you keep my phone in case Maura calls while I'm in the interview?" She had to ask.

"Sure thing Janie," Korsak smiled, easily catching the phone that Jane threw his way.

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"Jane are you on your way home? I'm picking up Amelia now," Maura answered her phone in the car Friday afternoon using her Bluetooth. "We can swing back by the house and pick you up before the movie."

"I have bad news," Jane sighed, Maura able to tell from the sound of the brunette's voice that she was likely pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"You're not coming?" Maura guessed, knowing there was nothing else that would upset her wife more than missing the special night they had planned with their daughter.

"We caught a break on the case and I can't get away right now," Jane sounded more than disappointed. "I'm so sorry Maur! We had this whole plan and I'm completely messing it up. It was supposed to be our special night and…"

"Jane," Maura interrupted, turning into the school parking lot. "It's work. I understand," she told her. "If you want we can move our night to tomorrow and…"

"No!" Jane was quick to disagree. "No! Mia has been looking forward to this night all week, you've got to take her," she told her wife. "Just…just tell her I'm so sorry okay! I promise I will make it up to her…to both of you!"

"Jane it's all right," Maura assured her. "Amelia will be fine. Will we see you later tonight?"

"I might be pretty late," Jane replied. "But I'll do my best to get in at a decent time."

"Okay, well be safe Beautiful," Maura said, hearing the school bell go off, meaning Amelia would be coming out soon. "I love you."

"I love you too Baby," Jane replied. "Give my little Bug a big squeeze for me. You two have fun."

Hanging up the phone, Maura got out of the car just in time to see Amelia coming out with her friends, a big smile on her face as she searched the waiting cars, her gaze eventually falling on Maura. Grinning from ear to ear, Amelia waved goodbye to the other girls before she took off running towards Maura, eventually throwing her arms around the older blonde's neck as she bent down to greet her.

"Hi Sweetheart," Maura smiled, kissing the side of the little girl's head. "I missed you today Little Girl. Did you have a good day at school?"

"My teacher gave me a list of books that I might like to look for at the bookstore tonight," Amelia nodded happily. "Where's Mama? Are we going to get her?"

"I have some bad news Honey," Maura replied, running her hand over the little blonde's head as she stood up, unable to stay knelt down for very long. "Mama is stuck at work. She isn't going to be able to make it tonight."

"Oh," Amelia looked to the ground as she took Maura's hand, obviously saddened by the news.

"I'm sorry Baby," Maura gave the little hand a tight squeeze. "And Mama is so sorry too," she told her. "She wants to be with us so much but someone else needs Mama right now."

"She's gotta catch a bad guy?" Amelia asked as Maura helped her climb into the car.

"She does," Maura nodded, making sure Amelia buckled herself in. "And she feels really bad about not being able to come tonight," she told her again. "But you know what? You and I are going to have such a good time! We'll watch our movie and we'll go look for whatever books you want. And you know what else?" She asked, waiting until Amelia shook her head before continuing. "We'll have popcorn for dinner!" She said, finally succeeding in making Amelia smile. "How does that sound?"

"I like popcorn for dinner," Amelia giggled. "Can I get gummy bears too?"

"I suppose that's an acceptable dessert," Maura smiled at the huge grin on her daughter's face. "But don't expect this kind of dinner every night," she told her, placing a kiss on the tip of her nose. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes!" Amelia exclaimed. "Let's go!"

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

It was late by the time Jane finally made it home from work; quiet as she entered the house, knowing Amelia would definitely be asleep and it was very likely that Maura would be too. Locking away her gun and badge, the brunette made a quick stop in the kitchen in search of a snack, smiling as she found half a bag of gummy bears with her name on them. Jane threw a bunch of the candies in her mouth before heading for the stairs, listening for any indication that her wife was still awake.

Figuring everyone had fallen asleep, Jane decided to check in on Amelia first, surprised when she poked her head into the room to find her daughter's bed empty. Not quite sure why Amelia wouldn't be in her own bed, Jane made her way to the master bedroom, grinning as she found her two favourite girls cuddled up together in the middle of the bed.

Jane was quiet as she approached the bed, leaning over her wife and placing a kiss on her forehead when she was near enough.

"Hey," Maura's eyes fluttered open at the touch of Jane's lips. "Are you just getting in?"

"Yeah," Jane smiled, pushing Maura's hair out of her face. "Did you two have a good time tonight?"

"The best," Maura grinned sleepily. "But we missed you."

"I missed you both too," Jane replied. "What's this little one doing sleeping in here?" She asked, gesturing towards their sleeping daughter.

"She wanted to wait for you," Maura told her. "She tried really hard to stay up but she drifted off about an hour ago. I must have fallen asleep not long after. Did you solve the case?"

"We got our guy," Jane nodded. "Which means I have the whole day off tomorrow and I can't wait to spend it with my girls," she leaned in to give Maura another kiss. "I'm going to change really quick so I can join you two."

"Okay," Maura replied with a sleepy smile, barely able to keep her eyes open.

It only took Jane a few minutes to throw on her pajamas and brush her teeth, but she wasn't surprised when she found Maura had fallen back asleep by the time she got back to the bed. Smiling to herself, the brunette climbed in on Amelia's other side and wrapped an arm around the little blonde who immediately stirred.

"Mama?" Amelia's sleepy voice called out.

"Shhh it's me Little Bug," Jane placed a kiss in Amelia's hair. "I'm here. Sleep now," she told her. "I'll be here when you wake."


	2. My Two Moms

**I promise I'm trying my hardest to keep to writing! This summer has been so busy! Stick with me! -J**

 **Chapter 2- My Two Moms**

"Mama?" Amelia wandered into the dining room Monday afternoon to find Jane seated at the table reading a file.

"Yeah Bug?" Jane replied, though her focus remained on the papers in front of her.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Amelia asked, climbing up into the chair across from the brunette.

"Sure hun," Jane nodded, though she was still engrossed in her work, trying to get herself caught up on the paperwork she had avoided the last two weeks.

"Can I go back to my old class?" The seven-year-old then asked, finally capturing Jane's attention; her head immediately shooting up to look at the little blonde.

"Your old class?" Jane repeated in surprise, looking around towards the family room, wondering where Maura had disappeared to. "Why…why would you want to do that?"

"I don't know," Amelia shrugged, though she looked slightly nervous. "I just want to."

"But I thought you liked your class," Jane replied, watching the little girl carefully, knowing she hadn't developed her Mother's complete inability to lie, but understanding that she wasn't comfortable being dishonest either. "I thought you liked your teacher and learning all the new things you've been learning? You've made new friends and you still get to see your other friends at recess too."

"Well I do like my teacher," Amelia told her. "And I like learning all these new things," she admitted. "But I…I like my old class better. I want to go back there."

"What aren't you telling me?" Jane finally had to ask, surprised that Amelia suddenly wanted to go back to her old class since it had been so long since she was skipped ahead. "Did something happen at school?"

"No," Amelia shook her head, but she avoided Jane's eyes.

"Mia," Jane's voice was warning, wanting the little girl to know she wasn't buying what she was telling her. "We can't just put you back to your old class because you want to honey," she softened her voice a bit. "This is a big decision and a very important one. We would need to talk to Mommy and your teacher and we would have to make sure that it was in your best interest," she said, watching as Amelia's face fell. "Are you sure there isn't anything you want to tell me?"

"No Mama," Amelia shook her head again. "Can I go read in my room now?"

"Sure Kiddo," Jane nodded, wishing her daughter would tell her the truth. "I'm here if you want to talk though okay Bug?"

"Okay Mama," Amelia replied before running off towards the stairs.

Waiting until she heard footsteps running up the stairs, Jane decided to search out her wife, wanting to discuss the odd conversation with their daughter. Making her way towards the study, Jane opened the door to find her wife reading in the armchair, her book about newborns resting on her stomach, a fact, which made the brunette smile; amused by the fact that her wife was reading about newborns when she had already raised an amazing child on her own.

"Hey Maur," Jane eventually interrupted the blonde's reading. "Did Mia seem okay to you after school today?"

"What do you mean by okay?" Maura quirked an eyebrow, marking her page as she closed her book. "She wasn't sick. Is she sick?"

"No, no she's not sick," Jane was quick to assure her. "I just mean…well did she seem happy when you picked her up? Was she upset at all?"

"Why would she be upset?" Maura was immediately worried. "What's this about? Did something happen? She didn't say anything to me."

"I'm not really sure what's going on but she just asked me if she could go back to her old class," Jane told her wife, plopping down on the couch across from her. "She said she likes her teacher and everything she has been learning but she wants to go back," she shook her head. "She wouldn't tell me why."

"Well that's odd," Maura replied. "She has been doing so well in her new class. She even has some new friends," she continued. "I don't understand."

"Me either," Jane shook her head, though she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. "There has to be something going on," she said. "And I want to find out what it is."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

By Wednesday afternoon, Amelia had yet to mention changing classes again. Maura and Jane had tried to broach the subject Tuesday morning during breakfast but the seven year old refused to talk, and though Jane had missed dinner that night, Maura had told her that Amelia hadn't said a word about school.

So with a new case to focus on, Jane had pushed her worries about Amelia to the back of her mind, needing to give work her full attention as she, Frost and Korsak had to deal with Pike and his inability to work with the speed and accuracy that Maura always did.

Jane was so engrossed in her work that she didn't bother to check the caller-ID on her cell phone when it rang later that day, assuming it would be Frankie or Frost with some new information for her.

"Rizzoli," the Detective answered, her attention still on her work.

"Jane? It's me," Maura's voice came through the phone, immediately putting the brunette on alert.

"Maur? What is it? Is it the baby?" Jane was already on her feet. "Is it time? I will be there in five minutes! I'm on my way!"

"Jane, wait! No!" Maura shouted in order to get her wife's attention. "Honey, it's not the baby. I'm not in labour," she told her calmly.

"Oh," Jane dropped back into her chair, trying to calm her now racing heart. "What's going on then? Are you okay?"

"Well Amelia's teacher called," Maura told her, sounding slightly nervous. "I'm on my way to the school now."

"What? Why?" Jane was back on her feet again, once again feeling her heart beating hard in her chest. "What happened?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Maura kept her voice calm. "Miss Ricci said Amelia is okay but that there was an incident of some sort. She said I should come as soon as I could," she explained. "I know you're probably busy but…"

"I'm on my way," Jane told her, grabbing her keys and gesturing towards Korsak that she would call him later. "I'll be there as soon as I can. I'll see you soon."

"Just drive carefully Sweetheart," Maura told her, trying her best not to think the worst. "I'll see you soon," she said before they both hung up the phone.

Jane was too anxious to wait for the elevator so she ran down the stairs instead, making it to her car in record time. Heeding her wife's warning, the brunette did her best to drive as carefully as possible; resisting the urge to use the sirens as she pushed the speed limits as much as she was willing to risk.

Making it to the school within ten minutes, Jane rushed to park her car, noting that Maura's car was parked on the other side of the lot as she ran up the steps of the building, making her way inside and towards Amelia's classroom.

"Maur," Jane was practically out of breath when she skidded into the room. "Miss Ricci. Sorry it took me a while to get here. What's going on?" She asked as she took a seat in the chair beside Maura, noting that her wife looked rather distraught. "Where's Mia?"

"Amelia is with the rest of the class in the library. They'll be back in a little bit," Miss Ricci was the one to reply. "I thought it was best that we talk right away. I'm sorry to pull you out of work, but I wanted to talk to the two of you right away and before we got the principal involved."

"The principal?" Jane was a little stunned. "Why would we get the principal involved? Can someone please tell me what is going on?"

"Amelia hit a boy," Maura suddenly blurted out, her eyes brimming with tears.

"She what?" Jane looked from her wife to the teacher and back again. "Is this some kind of joke? She _hit_ someone?"

"In the face," Miss Ricci nodded. "When Eric first told me what happened I didn't believe him myself," she continued. "Amelia is probably the most well behaved seven year old that I have ever taught and I just couldn't imagine her hitting someone but I asked Amelia myself if she did in fact hit Eric in the face and she said yes."

"She…but...I don't…" Jane struggled to find the words she was looking for as she placed a supportive hand on her wife's back. "Did she say _why?"_ She finally asked.

"That's the thing," Miss Ricci shook her head. "I asked both Eric and Amelia why she hit him and neither one of them would tell me anything," she explained. "I know _something_ is going on but I just don't know what it is."

"The other day Mia asked me if she could go back to her old class," Jane told the teacher, continuing to offer her wife as much comfort as she could. "She wouldn't tell me why she wanted to go back but she said she did. Has she been acting differently?"

"Mia has been the same engaged, happy girl she has always been," Miss Ricci shook her head. "Her work has been exceptional and up until now she has been getting along great with the other students. Honestly Mia is the last student I would have expected this behaviour from."

"I just don't understand," Maura sniffed. "This is just so unlike Amelia. Can we talk to her? Please?"

"I'll call down to the library and have them send her back," Miss Ricci nodded, standing up and making her way over to the classroom phone; just picking it up when a little girl that both Maura and Jane recognized as one of Amelia's new friends whose name was Phoebe, appeared at the door.

"Miss Ricci, can I talk to you?" Phoebe asked, looking a little nervous.

"Of course Phoebe," Miss Ricci replied, putting the phone back down in order to give the little girl her full attention. "What is it?"

"I have to tell you something," Phoebe said, looking at all the adults in the room. "I know why Amelia hit Eric."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"Am I in a lot of trouble?" Amelia asked when the family got home, Jane and Maura deciding to take the little blonde home early, wanting to talk to her after what they had heard. "Is Miss Ricci going to send me back to my old class?"

"No Sweetheart," Maura shook her head, taking a seat on the couch rather robotically, still feeling stunned by what they had learned. "You're not going back to your old class, but Mama and I need to talk to you. Come sit down."

"Mia, Mommy and I know why you hit Eric," Jane said as soon as the seven year old took a seat, watching as she set her face, trying not to react. "Phoebe told us what happened Honey."

"Oh," Amelia was staring at her feet, looking sad. "Are you mad?" She asked, missing the look her mothers shared.

"We aren't happy that you hit that boy Amelia," Maura told her, shuffling to the edge of her seat so she could get closer to her daughter. "Hitting someone is never the answer Honey," she continued. "But your Mama and I really wish you would have told us what was going on."

"Yeah Bug," Jane moved closer to her wife. "Why didn't you tell us that, that boy has been bothering you?"

"I didn't want you to know," Amelia shrugged, a single tear falling into her lap; her face still down.

"You didn't want us to know?" Maura repeated, sounding surprised. "But why not?" She asked, not understanding.

"Because," Amelia finally looked up at both her Mothers, the look on her face breaking both their hearts. "I didn't want you to be sad."

"Oh Bug," Jane knelt down in front of the little girl, kissing her cheek. "Tell us what happened." She said, needing to hear it from Mia herself and knowing that Maura did too.

"Eric said it's not normal to have two Moms," Amelia began, the tears coming down her face now. "He said it's not right and that I'm weird because I don't have a dad," she continued as Jane reached out for Maura, who was also crying now. "I tried to tell him everything Mommy always tells me about some people having two mommies and some people having two daddies but he wouldn't listen," she shook her head sadly. "He said you're both going to go to a bad place one day."

"Come here Baby," Jane pulled Amelia onto her lap so the three of them were huddled together. "Listen to me okay?" She kissed the little blonde's head. "That boy is wrong. He is so, so wrong. You know that don't you?"

"Mama and I love each other," Maura composed herself enough to speak, needing to get her hormones under control. "And we both love you and your sister. There is absolutely _nothing_ wrong with that. Nothing."

"Then how come Eric said all that?" Amelia asked, reaching out for Maura's hand.

"Because not every little boy and girl has learned everything that you have learned about love Sweetheart," Maura replied, giving her daughter's hand a squeeze. "Some parents forget to tell their children that some families are different," she explained. "And some people are afraid of those differences because they don't understand them."

"Our family is different kiddo," Jane added. "But it's so special."

"And Darling you can talk to Mama and I about anything you know," Maura added, not wanting their daughter to continually hide things from them. "Even if you think something will make us sad you should still talk to us about it so we can help you," she told her. "Your teacher and your principal are going to talk to Eric and his parents. You shouldn't have hit him today but he also shouldn't have been bullying you about your family. You know that right?"

"I didn't meant to hit him," Amelia told her Mothers. "I tried to use my words like you always tell me Mommy, but I got mad," she told them. "I shouldn't have gotten mad."

"No you shouldn't," Jane nodded, though she understood the little girl's reaction to the whole situation. "But Mommy and I understand and we know that you made a mistake."

"A very big mistake," Amelia agreed, letting go of Maura's hand so she could reach up and wrap her arms around Jane's neck. "I don't care what Eric says Mama," she said, squeezing tight. "I love you and I love having two Moms," she added, kissing Jane's cheek before reaching out for Maura, who still had tears in her eyes. "And I love you Mommy."

"We love you two Sweetheart," Maura replied, finally managing a smile. "We love you so, so much."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"Are you okay?" Jane asked Maura as soon as they were both alone, the couple having just finished tucking Amelia in to bed; the brunette pulling her wife in for a hug.

"She didn't want to tell us because she didn't want us to be sad," Maura replied, tucking her face into Jane's neck. "We try so hard to protect her from these kinds of things and here she is doing the same for us. I've just always hoped she wouldn't have to face these kinds of judgments. She's so young and so happy, I don't want other kids ruining that for her because they don't understand our family."

"She's such a strong kid Maur," Jane told her, rubbing her hand up and down the blonde's back. "She's so strong and she's going to be okay. She's not going to let those kids bring her down," she kissed Maura's head. "She's the best kid and she has the biggest heart. I know you want to protect her from all this stuff but sometimes she's gotta deal with the reality of it all. She'll be okay."

"I know," Maura nodded, trying to stay as close to her wife as possible. "I just wanted to protect her from it for just a little bit longer. She's just still so young."

"She is," Jane agreed. "But she's also the smartest kid I know," she added. "And she's going to be just fine; I'm sure of that."


	3. Rizzoli-Isles

**Chapter 3- Rizzoli-Isles**

"Excuse me! Excuse me! I'm sorry, Mrs. Isles?" Maura heard someone calling out as she walked to her car after dropping Amelia off at school Monday morning. "Are you Mrs. Isles?" The woman asked when Maura finally turned around to find the short, dark-haired woman jogging towards her.

"Actually it's Rizzoli-Isles," Maura corrected the woman, whom she didn't recognize. "Can I help you with something?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, but are you Amelia's Mother?" The woman asked, receiving a nod from Maura who wasn't quite sure what this was about. "I'm Julie Marsh," she held out a hand for the Medical Examiner to shake. "My son Eric is in Amelia's class," she said, watching as Maura seemed to freeze mid handshake. "I was hoping I could talk to you about the incident the kids had the other day."

"We're scheduled to meet with you and your husband tomorrow," Maura replied, taking a small step back. "I think it would be best if we all spoke together, with the teacher and principal. I would feel more comfortable with that."

"I know, I know okay," Julie nodded, holding up her hands as if to assure Maura that she meant no harm. "And I will be there tomorrow and we can all talk then, but I was really hoping you would just give me five minutes to apologize and explain," her eyes were begging. "Please?"

"I…I suppose I have a few minutes," Maura agreed reluctantly, crossing her arms so they rested over her bump.

"I am so sorry for what Eric said to Amelia," Julie began. "I…I never imagined that my son would bully another child this way, and I hate to make excuses for him, but in the name of full disclosure my husband and I have been going through a divorce," she revealed, suddenly unable to look Maura in the eye. "This has been going on for quite some time now and it has been difficult for Eric. My husband…soon to be ex-husband…can be quite opinionated and unfortunately Eric has caught on to some of those opinions," she explained. "I'm…all those things that Eric said…that is _not_ how I feel at all, and I am so sorry."

Nodding, Maura took a deep breath, trying her best to be understanding. "One of my biggest fears in life has always been that my daughter would suffer because of our family's differences," she eventually began to speak. "I never wanted her to feel abnormal or be picked on simply because her family looks different than other families. She's just a child and all she knows is that she has two Mothers who love her; she doesn't know any differently and I don't want her to feel differently because of something someone else says," she continued. "I know that divorce can be incredibly difficult on young children though," her tone softened, causing Julie to finally look up. "I know the kind of anger and upset divorce can cause and I will do my best to help Amelia understand that, as I hope you'll do your best to help your son understand our family."

"Of course," Julie nodded. "Of course I will," she repeated. "We actually spent most of the weekend discussing just that."

"Good," Maura gave the other woman a small smile. "I am sorry that Amelia resorted to physical violence by the way. It was very unlike her."

"Kids right?" Julie shrugged. "They all make mistakes."

"That's true," Maura agreed. "Hopefully tomorrow we can help both the kids work through those mistakes. And perhaps my wife and I can change your husband's opinions."

"Well I've been trying to do that for years but maybe you'll have better luck," Julie joked, though there seemed to be some real sadness in her eyes. "I will um…I don't want to keep you too long though. I will see you tomorrow afternoon."

"Yes of course," Maura nodded, pulling out her car keys. "We'll see you tomorrow."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"Hey Doc! Back already?" Frost called out when Maura entered the bullpen later that morning; the first one to notice the Medical Examiner approaching. "You must miss us!"

"I don't think it's you she misses Barold," Jane threw a crumpled up piece of paper at her partner before standing up to greet her wife. "Hey Honey. Is everything okay? Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes I'm fine Jane," Maura smiled, holding out the tray of coffees she was carrying. "And of course I miss you Barry and you too Korsak," she said, holding out the tray so both men could grab a cup. "I don't mean to bother you all but I thought I'd stop by."

"No bother at all when you bring this," Korsak told her, taking a long sip of his coffee. "Ah this is so much better than the sludge we've got here. Thanks Dr. Isles."

"Of course," Maura was still smiling, turning to Jane. "Are you busy? Could I borrow you for a moment?"

"Yeah sure, no problem," Jane nodded putting a hand on her wife's back so she could lead her towards the break room. "I'll be right back guys," she called on her way out, waiting until she shut the break room door behind them before turning to face Maura. "What's going on?"

"I met that Eric boy's Mother at Amelia's school today," Maura got straight to the point, unable to wait for Jane to come home to talk to her. "She found me in the parking lot and she apologized for everything Eric said to Amelia," she explained, taking a seat at the lunch table and waiting a moment for Jane to join her. "Her name is Julie and apparently she and her husband have been going through a divorce. I didn't get the impression that it was the most amicable parting."

"And so that excuses the things her son says?" Jane raised an eyebrow.

"No, of course not," Maura shook her head. "However I don't believe Julie is the one putting these opinions about our family in Eric's head. She explained that her husband is extremely opinionated and those opinions do not reflect her beliefs at all," she explained. "I think we need to do our best to understand that Eric is going through an incredibly difficult time with his family right now and at his young age it's extremely common for him to act out the way her did."

"Okay, so maybe that excuses the kid, but not his Father," Jane replied, still looking angry.

"Precisely," Maura nodded. "I just think we need to do our best to remember that Eric shouldn't be punished because his Father is a jerk," she told her. "We also have to remember that Amelia handled the situation incorrectly as well. She really shouldn't have hit that boy."

"Yeah well she's 7," Jane shrugged. "She made a mistake."

"Yes and Eric is 8," Maura reminded her wife. "And I'm sure his Father is his hero and he likely hangs on his every word."

"All right, all right I get it," Jane sighed. "I'll take it easy tomorrow," she told her. "But I do want to make sure that Eric's Father understands that we won't tolerate this kind of treatment or talk in front of our daughter. Mia shouldn't have to feel the way she's feeling right now. She's just a kid, she doesn't understand that not everyone accepts our family for what it is."

"I know Jane," Maura placed a hand over her wife's. "Trust me I know," she sighed, wishing she could simply keep all this away from her daughter forever. "You all looked busy when I got here. You have a case?"

"Yeah," Jane nodded, turning her hand over so she could hold Maura's hand. "Pike seems to think it's a cut and dry case of an angry husband killing his wife but we think there's more to it," she explained, placing a hand up to stop the argument she could already see forming on Maura's lips. "I know okay," she laughed. "I told Pike that you wouldn't approve of him making assumptions like that and he should be meticulous with the autopsy to make sure we have everything we need to solve the woman's murder and get a conviction."

"I don't know why that man constantly insists on ignoring everything he has been taught," Maura scoffed, sounding extremely annoyed. "Perhaps I should just go down there and see…" She moved to stand up only to feel Jane's hand tighten around hers in order to pull her back into her seat. "Jane!"

"No Maura you are not going down there," Jane shook her head, keeping their hands locked together. "You're on maternity leave. You do not need the stress of dealing with Pike all right? I'll handle him," she told her. "In fact you shouldn't even be here at all. You should be at home relaxing."

"Jane, just because I'm due soon does not mean that I can't…" She began to argue as Jane stood up and placed a hand over her mouth.

"I know I'm sorry," Jane laughed as she cut off the rant that she knew was coming. "I'm sorry. I know you don't need to relax; you can do everything you normally do, I know," she gave her wife her signature grin, watching as the honey-blonde visibly relaxed. "I just don't think you need to deal with work right now."

"I suppose you're right," Maura allowed Jane to pull her to her feet, sighing as the brunette pulled her into a hug. "I do have a few things I'd like to work on in the nursery."

"Perfect," Jane kissed the side of the shorter woman's head. "I bet my Ma would love to help you too," she added as she released her. "I might be home late tonight but I'll be at that meeting tomorrow no matter what okay? Try not to worry about it too much all right?"

"I'll do my best," Maura smiled sweetly, giving her wife a quick kiss, knowing she needed to let the Detective get back to work. "Be safe my love."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"Mommy I have an idea," Amelia announced later that night as she came downstairs to find Maura dozing on the couch. "Mommy are you sleeping?"

"Sorry Darling I was just resting my eyes," Maura replied, sitting up and patting the space on the couch next to her. "I may have drifted off for a moment. Your sister is making me incredibly tired at the moment, though this afternoon I seemed to have a surge of energy, which likely means that I'm…"

"Mommy," Amelia interrupted her Mother. "You're google-mouthing."

"I'm…" Maura's mouth dropped open, surprised to hear her daughter saying such a thing. "You spend far too much time with your Mama," she shook her head while the little blonde simply giggled. "Now what were you yelling when you came down here?"

"I said I had an idea," Amelia repeated, having forgotten why she came down for a moment. "Is Mama going to be home soon?"

"Mama's still at work Sweetheart," Maura shook her head. "I don't think she'll be home until you're asleep. But you can tell me your idea."

"Okay," Amelia nodded, climbing up on the couch to sit next to Maura. "I've been thinking about what you told me during dinner about Eric's family and I think that we should invite him over to play," she said, surprising Maura who hadn't been expecting such an idea from the 7 year old.

"You want to invite Eric over?" Maura felt the need to clarify what she was hearing, receiving a nod in reply from Amelia. "Why…why do you want to do that?"

"I don't know," Amelia shrugged. "I just thought maybe he would like our family better if he came over here to play and maybe he wouldn't feel so sad anymore," she said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "He doesn't know you and Mama and you guys are a lotta fun. Maybe if he came over he would have lots of fun and he wouldn't make fun of me anymore."

Smiling, Maura felt like her heart was swelling with pride, loving the fact that her daughter wanted to solve her problems by befriending her bully. "You know what Sweetie I think that sounds like a very admirable idea, but it's something we would have to discuss with Eric's parents," she told Amelia, running her hand over the little girl's hair. "I can ask them about it tomorrow during our meeting if everything goes well okay?"

"Okay," Amelia nodded, leaning against Maura's side and placing a hand over her stomach, feeling around for kicks, which was one of her favourite activities lately. "Mommy am I going to be in trouble for hitting Eric when we talk to the principal tomorrow? Because I'm really sorry for that."

"I know you are Darling," Maura continued to run her fingers through blonde hair. "You and Eric might both be in a bit of trouble for what you both did but I promise you that Mama and I will be there and everything will be okay. There's no need to worry," she smiled as Amelia's hand continued to move over her stomach. "I think it's time we start getting ready for bed Little Girl."

"Couldn't we stay here for just a little longer Mommy?" Amelia snuggled in closer as Maura wrapped an arm around her. "Please?

"Just a few more minutes," Maura replied, unable to deny the big hazel eyes looking up at her. "I think I could use a few more minutes too."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

Maura was asleep by the time Jane got home that night and because she needed to get out of work early in order to attend the meeting at Amelia's school, Maura was still half asleep by the time Jane left for work; the brunette giving her wife a quick kiss before heading out. Jane was determined to get as much work done as early as possible since she refused to miss out on the meeting, which meant she was the first one at the office, already scouring through files by the time Frost and Korsak showed up.

"Wow Janie did you even go home last night?" Korsak called, checking his watch when he came in to find Jane already at her desk working hard. "You trying to solve this thing yourself?"

"Just trying to give us a head start," Jane replied, not even bothering to look up from the file she was reading. "I need to get to Mia's school today and I figured the further we are into all of this the easier that will be."

"You should have told me that when we left last night I would have come in early with you," Frost told her with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, sure you would have buddy," Jane rolled her eyes as she finally looked up. "Are one of those coffees at least for me?" She asked, noticing the second cup in her partner's hand.

"Of course," Frost chuckled, handing Jane one of the coffees while also taking a look at the file she was reading over her shoulder. "You find anything interesting?"

"Mostly just reading things we already knew," Jane shook her head. "I was planning on going out to follow a couple hunches though. You wanna come with?"

"Sure, as long as you don't need me here Korsak," Frost turned towards the older man who had already settled at his desk.

"Nah, you two go," Korsak replied. "I'll call you if anything comes up here and I'll go see if I can get anything out of Pike. Keep me updated on what you find."

"You got it," Jane nodded, grabbing her blazer off the back of her chair and her coffee before heading for the elevators with Frost at her side.

Though it was early still when Jane and Frost left the precinct the pair were out most of the day, visiting their victim's family, workplace and a friend who had contacted her the day before; doing their best to find anything that might lead them to their killer. Though she was focused on their work, Jane made sure she was aware of the time, not wanting to be late to Amelia's school; eventually driving Frost back to the office with the promise that she would try to return after the meeting.

"Am I late? Did I miss anything?" Jane called as she jogged into the main office, finding Maura and Amelia sitting together, no one else around. "Are they not here yet?"

"Eric and his family are in talking to Mrs. Benjamin and Miss Ricci," Maura told her gesturing towards the principal's office. "We should be called in to join them shortly so you're right on time," she told her, grimacing slightly as she rubbed her stomach.

"Oh okay," Jane nodded, watching her wife carefully, noticing she looked a little uncomfortable. "Hey are you okay?"

"Yes, just still experiencing Braxton Hicks," Maura replied. "It's quite common during this point of my pregnancy. I'm all right, just a little uncomfortable."

"As long as that's all it is," Jane said, Maura's reply cut off as the office door beside them opened.

"Dr. Isles, Detective Rizzoli," Miss Ricci greeted the women with a smile. "You two can bring Amelia in and join us now."

Nodding, Maura took Amelia's hand and led her into the office while Jane followed close behind, the trio taking a seat on the empty couch across from Eric and his family, all of whom looked slightly nervous.

"I don't think everyone knows each other here," Mrs. Benjamin, the principal said once everyone was seated. "Dr. Isles, Detective Rizzoli these are Eric's parents Julie and Christopher Marsh. Mr. and Mrs. Marsh this is Maura Rizzoli-Isles and Jane Rizzoli-Isles, Amelia's parents," she introduced everyone. "The Marshs, Miss Ricci and I have just been discussing Eric's behaviour as of lately and we're hoping that we can all come to some sort of reconciliation after the last few days."

"We'd really like that as well," Jane nodded, putting a hand on Amelia's leg while Maura remained silent. "Amelia is incredibly sorry for the way she reacted, but I think it's understandable that Eric's comments were incredibly difficult for her."

"Yes we agree," Mrs. Benjamin nodded. "While we obviously don't condone physical violence I think we can all agree that it's very important that all of our students are inclusive and understand that…."

"I'm sorry," Maura interrupted, sounding a little breathless, startling Jane whose head whipped around to look at the blonde who was holding her stomach. "I'm so sorry to interrupt," she laughed a little, turning to face her wife. "But I believe my water just broke."


	4. It's Time

**Well here it goes everyone! Hope you enjoy!**

 **As always flashbacks are in italics!**

 **Thanks so much for reading! -J**

 **Chapter 4- It's Time**

 _Maura Isles wasn't a foolish person. The Medical Examiner prided herself on being intelligent; an expert in her field and in a variety of other subjects. Maura was rational and levelheaded most of the time and yet when she felt the first telltale signs of a contraction Tuesday morning she convinced herself that she was still experiencing Braxton hicks._

 _It wasn't that Maura wasn't ready, or that she believed it was too early for the baby to come; the truth was she was expecting her daughter to arrive any day now, but the problem was that her other daughter needed her today. It was important to Maura that she make it to the meeting at Amelia's school later that afternoon, which was why she chose to ignore the first contraction, and then the next, which occurred far enough away that she wasn't concerned that she was about to go into labour._

 _Though she was uncomfortable and in a fair amount of pain, Maura knew her water hadn't broken yet, and therefore went about her day as normally as she could. Things got a bit more complicated when Angela decided to pay her a visit around lunchtime though, as she was forced to hide any wincing each time she experienced any pain._

 _Maura knew she should call Jane and cancel the meeting at the school, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it, as she wanted a resolution to Amelia's problems at school; wanted to make sure her daughter felt safe in her classroom. And so the blonde got herself ready for the meeting, got in the car and made her way to Amelia's school, glad that her hospital bag was already packed and waiting in the car so they could head to the hospital right after the meeting._

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

 _"I'm sorry," Maura interrupted Mrs. Benjamin, sounding a little breathless, startling Jane whose head whipped around to look at the blonde who was holding her stomach. "I'm so sorry to interrupt," she laughed a little, turning to face her wife. "But I believe my water just broke."_

"I…I'm…I'm sorry your…you…what…" Jane's eyes were wide with panic, obviously not expecting this. "Are you…are you sure?"

"Oh I'm sure," Maura winced as she nodded her head. "And as much as I really want to have this meeting I really think we need to get to the hospital," she struggled to catch her breath. "Jane?"

"Wha…oh…oh yeah," Jane nodded frantically, jumping up from her chair before moving to help Maura up from hers. "Okay…Okay Mia we need to go. We will…we'll reschedule this meeting."

"Of course," Miss Ricci was standing now, looking concerned. "Is there anything we can do? Do you need a ride?" She asked since Jane looked more than a little panicked.

"No, no," Jane shook her head, checking her pockets for her keys. "No I can drive, thank you. We'll use the siren," she said, holding on to Maura's arm. "We really need to go though," she said before leading Maura out into the hall and towards the front doors of the school. "Why didn't you tell me you were having contractions? You said it was just Braxton Hicks. Did you know you were in labour?"

"Technically I said I was still experiencing Braxton Hicks and that I was fine," Maura replied, looking around to make sure Amelia was still following, finding that the little blonde looked rather worried. "Amelia sweetheart I'm just fine," she assured the 7 year old. "I just thought I had more time Jane. I really thought we would be fine through the meeting and then we could go to the hospital," she squeezed Jane's hand as another contraction hit. "Evidently I was mistaken."

"Yeah evidently," Jane sighed, opening the back door of her car. "Alright Mia, you and Mommy get in the back okay? We're gonna get to the hospital and I'm going to call Nona to come stay with you. We're going to be just fine," she tried to assure herself as she helped Maura and then Mia into the car, before rushing around to the driver's side.

"Mommy does it hurt real bad?" Mia asked as she buckled herself in.

"It's fairly painful," Maura nodded, giving the little girl a reassuring smile. "But I'm okay darling. This is all a natural process and your little sister will be here with us very soon."

"I can't wait to meet my sister," Amelia told her with a big smile, reaching out and taking Maura's hand, wanting to comfort her Mother. "Can I stay at the hospital until she comes?"

"Of course you can Bug," Jane replied from the front. "We'll never get Nona out of there until there's a baby anyways and I'm sure all your Uncles and Grandma Constance will join us as soon as they hear as well."

"Yes it should be quite the family get together," Maura laughed, giving Amelia's hand a small squeeze. "We'll all wait for your sister to arrive together."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"Oh…Oh gosh," Maura was squeezing Jane's hand, tears and sweat running down her face as she fought through another contraction, her wife standing next to her looking rather nervous. "Oh Jane. It hurts," she cried.

"I know Baby, I know," Jane nodded, doing her best to control her own emotions, hating seeing the honey-blonde in so much pain. "You're doing so good though Maur. You're so amazing," she kissed her wife's temple just as the nurse returned. "Excuse me isn't there anything you can give her for the pain?"

"Your wife elected to have a natural childbirth," the nurse reminded Jane for the third time that afternoon. "Have you changed your mind Dr. Isles?"

"N…No," Maura shook her head, looking completely exhausted after 2 hours of contractions. "No…I….I want to do it this way," she was struggling to speak. "I c-can do this."

"I know you can Gorgeous," Jane nodded, holding her hand tight. "But you don't have to. I just hate seeing you in so much pain," she told her. "What can I do? How can I help you?"

"Just…distract me," Maura replied, leaning into the brunette. "Just t-talk to me…tell me something…anything."

"Okay right…right I can do that," Jane nodded, wracking her brain for something to talk to her wife about, coming up blank. "Um well I…and…I could…God I suck at this," she laughed, at her inability to form a complete sentence. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just a bit anxious," she admitted. "I've never done all this before you know? I'm just really excited."

"Me too," Maura nodded, managing a small smile. "I'm just…I'm so glad I have you," she added rather emotionally, her emotions all over the place. "I just love you so much Jane. I'm so grateful that you're here…that I don't have to do this alone."

"Were…were you alone last time?" Jane had to ask the question that she always wondered about. "When you had Mia? Was there no one there with you?"

"No," Maura shook her head. "My Mother was still upset with me then," she continued. "She was out of the country at the time, but I'm sure if I called she would have come eventually I just…I couldn't do it. If she couldn't be happy for me then I didn't want her to be there with me."

"I wish I could have been there for you," Jane kissed the top of Maura's head. "You shouldn't have had to go through this alone. I would have been there for you."

"I know Jane I….Oh God," Maura tensed up as she was hit with another contraction. "Oh no."

"It's okay Baby," Jane immediately kicked back into comfort mode, holding her wife tightly. "I'm here."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

 _"Miss Isles are you sure there isn't anyone I can call for you?" The nurse asked Maura after the blonde got through a particularly difficult contraction. "There must be someone who would want to be here with you. A friend perhaps? A sibling? A relative? Your parents? I just hate seeing you go through this all alone."_

 _"I'm okay," Maura replied, shaking her head sadly, looking like she was anything but fine at the moment. "The pain is bearable and I'm positive there is no one that needs to be called. My parents aren't even in the country at the moment," she explained, looking away so she didn't have to see the look of pity on the nurse's face. "I'm sorry what did you say your name was again?"_

 _"I'm Rhonda, Sweetheart," The nurse, who looked to be in her mid fifties, responded with a sweet smile. "And if you don't have anyone to be here with you then I'm officially yours for the night. Everyone should have someone to hold their hand, even if they think the pain is bearable."_

 _"Oh that's not necessary," Maura was quick to reply. "I'm perfectly fine on my own and I'm sure you have other patients to attend to."_

 _"My shift is over soon anyways," Rhonda shook her head, pulling a chair closer to Maura's bedside and sitting down. "The other nurses will cover for me, so don't you worry. I've had three babies myself so I know that, that pain isn't as bearable as you're making it out to be."_

 _"Three? Wow," Maura smiled despite the fact that she was already exhausted. "That's wonderful."_

 _"It is," Rhonda nodded happily. "They're all teenagers now and let me tell you they all grew up way too fast, but they're good kids," she told her. "My oldest is off to college in the fall. She's hoping to go to Yale despite my best efforts to keep her here with me."_

 _"Yale is a great school," Maura replied, leaning forward as she felt another contraction starting up. "Though I'm…sure…it…w-would be…be difficult for….you to…oh gosh."_

 _"It's okay darling," Rhonda reached out and took Maura's hand in hers. "Just breathe through it. You've got this," she soothed. "You can do this."_

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"So technically you weren't alone," Jane said after listening to Maura's story. "That was really nice of that nurse to sit with you the whole time."

"Rhonda was wonderful," Maura nodded, resting between contractions. "She actually visited Amelia and I quite a bit when Amelia was a baby. She had us over for dinner a few times as well. Her family was wonderful."

"That's great Maur," Jane smiled just as there was a knock on the door before Angela stuck her head in. "Hey Ma, is everything okay?"

"We've been trying to keep her distracted but Mia's getting a little restless," Angela replied. "She wants to see you but I didn't know if it would be okay to bring her in."

"What do you think Maur?" Jane turned to her wife. "You up for a visit?"

"I want to see her…" Maura sounded hesitant. "But I don't want to scare her."

"Let me go talk to her a sec okay?" Jane asked, waiting for Maura to nod before kissing her head and getting up. "Hey Ma can you stay with Maura for a minute? I just want to talk to Mia before I bring her in."

"Of course Janie," Angela quickly took Jane's place as Jane made her way out into the hallway and towards the waiting room where her brothers, Amelia, Frost, Korsak and Constance were all waiting.

"Mama!" Amelia spotted Jane right away, jumping off of Frankie's lap and running into the brunette's arms. "Mama! I wanna see Mommy. Is my sister here yet?"

"She's not here yet Bug," Jane kissed her daughter's head. "It might still be a while now," she told her. "And I know you want to see Mommy but I need to talk to you first okay," she put Amelia down on the floor and knelt in front of her. "Mommy is in quite a bit of pain right now and she's very tired," she explained carefully. "Her body is preparing for your sister's arrival but it's a lot of work. Mommy's hurting right now and we don't want you to be scared okay? So I need you to be really brave when you go in there. Can you do that? Because I know Mommy will feel so much better when she sees you."

"I can be brave for Mommy, Mama," Amelia nodded enthusiastically. "I miss her. I want to make sure she's okay Mama. She needs me."

"You know what Bug? I think you're right," Jane smiled, kissing the seven year old again before turning towards the rest of her family. "We'll update you guys as soon as there's something to tell. Thanks for staying with us though guys."

"Just send Maura our love Janie," Tommy told her.

"Yeah we can't wait to meet the newest Rizzoli-Isles," Frost added.

"Thanks guys," Jane grinned, taking Amelia's hand and leading her back towards Maura's room. "Hey Maur, someone's here to see you."

"Perfect timing," Angela was wiping Maura's head with a towel. "She just had another contraction so you should have a few minutes."

"Great, thanks Ma," Jane smiled as the older woman kissed her cheek before giving the family some privacy; something Jane knew her Mother had difficulty with.

"Hi Darling," Maura did her best to put a smile on her face, knowing she probably looked rather startling to her daughter at the moment as her hair was soaked with sweat and she was physically exhausted.

"Hi Mommy," Amelia moved closer to Jane, suddenly nervous. "You okay?"

"I'm okay Sweetheart, just a little tired," Maura replied, holding out her arms. "Come closer Honey. It's okay."

"Yeah come on Bug, you wanted to come see Mommy to help her right. I think she could really use some loving right now," Jane picked Amelia up and brought her over to Maura, who was thrilled to see the little blonde despite the fact that she was so tired.

"Mommy you look sick," Amelia was quiet, looking worried. "Are you sick?"

"No Honey, I'm not sick," Maura assured her, running a hand over the little girl's hair. "I'm just working very hard to help your sister out," she explained as best as she could. "I'm okay though, I promise. What have you been doing while you've been waiting?"

"Playing with Uncle Frankie, Uncle Tommy and Uncle Frostie," Amelia replied. "And Grandma read me a story and Nona helped me draw a picture for my sister," she explained. "We've been waiting a long time. Is my sister ready to come out of your tummy yet."

"I was just wondering that myself," Dr. Brewster entered Maura's room with a smile on her face. "How are we doing in here Maura? Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm okay," Maura nodded. "Tired. But okay."

"I'm glad to hear that," Dr. Brewster replied, taking a look at Maura's chart. "I hate to break up this little moment, but I'd really like to examine Maura and see how far along we are. I need to see if your little sister is ready to make an appearance okay Amelia?"

"Okay," Amelia nodded, turning back towards Maura. "You gonna be okay without me Mommy?" She asked sweetly.

"I will miss you lots, but I will be okay with Dr. Brewster and Mama," Maura told her daughter, leaning forward and kissing her forehead. "I'll see you as soon as your sister is here okay? I love you baby girl."

"I love you too Mommy," Amelia grinned, allowing Jane to lift her off the bed and place her back down on the floor.

"I'll be right back Maur, I'm just gonna take Mia back to our Mothers," Jane said, leading Amelia back out of the room and down the hall.

"Is everything all right Jane?" Constance stood up as soon as she saw Jane returning with Amelia. "Is Maura okay?"

"Mommy's with the Doctor," Amelia was the one to reply, running off to sit with Frost. "She looks sick but she says she's just tired."

"Dr. Brewster is just doing the examination to see how far along she is," Jane explained. "Maura's a rock star though," she couldn't help but smile. "I mean I already knew she was amazing but she's just so tough."

"Of course she is," Constance smiled just as Dr. Brewster came from down the hall.

"Jane," the Doctor called out to the brunette. "It's time."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

If Jane thought watching Maura fight through contractions was difficult, it was nothing compared to seeing the blonde attempt to push their baby out. Maura was doing amazing but the whole thing was stressing Jane out as she coached her wife through every push, kissing the tears that fell along the way.

And while Maura wasn't pushing all that long it felt like hours to Jane, whose own tears started to fall as soon as their daughter's cries filled the room and their perfect little baby was placed on Maura's chest.

"Oh…oh Maura," Jane was full out crying now, watching with amazement as Maura silenced their daughter's cries with a simple stroke of the little girl's back. "She's beautiful Maur," Jane kissed her wife's head. "You are so amazing."

"Jane…she's here…Jane…" Maura was exhausted, struggling to speak as they both simply basked in their daughter's presence.

"I'm going to take her and clean her up for you," A nurse appeared at Jane's side. "I'll bring her right back Mommies."

"Jane….go with her…stay with her…" Maura's eyes were fluttering as the brunette immediately appeased her wife's wishes, following the nurse and their daughter and watching as she was cleaned off and weighed.

"She's just so perfect," Jane only had eyes for the baby, completely unaware of what was going on around her. "Oh Maura she's just so…" The brunette was startled when alarms started going off around Maura's bed, causing Jane to quickly spin around to see what was going on. "Maur? Maura!"


	5. Harper Abigail Rizzoli-Isles

**AND I'M BACK! Hope you're not too upset at me for leaving you hanging! Hope you enjoy this chapter- and just try to remember that I'm not a doctor!**

 **Thanks for reading! -J**

 **Chapter 5- Harper Abigail Rizzoli-Isles**

"Maur? Maura!" Jane watched as her wife's eyes slipped shut, her skin alarmingly pale. "Dr. Brewster what's happening?" She stepped closer only to find herself intercepted by one of the nurses. "Maura?"

"Jane, Maura's going to be fine but I need you to let me do my job," Dr. Brewster was stern and focused, already setting to work. "Someone get her out of here."

Completely panicked and having no idea what to do, Jane fought against the arms pushing her out of the room before finally relenting, allowing the nurse to bring her out into the hall where she immediately slid down the wall and sat on the floor, her head in her hands. Barely keeping it together, Jane was only sitting on the floor a few moments before Constance Isles appeared around the corner, alarmed by the sight of her daughter in the law sitting on the floor looking distressed.

"Jane?" Constance froze in front of the brunette, her mind immediately thinking the worst. "Jane? What is it? Is it the baby? Is she okay? Maura?"

"I…I don't know," Jane shook her head sadly, a single tear slipping down her cheek. "She was...one minute she was fine and then all the machines started going off and…they made me leave," Jane finally lost control, a sob erupting from somewhere at the back of her throat as Constance immediately fell to the floor beside her and wrapped her arms around her.

"Shhh. It's okay," Constance told her, though she was clearly shaking. "It's okay Darling. It will be okay Jane. Maura will be just fine," she continued to comfort the crying brunette. "She's strong, she's so strong and she is going to be just fine. Maura is not going to leave you or your children."

"The baby is just so…she's perfect," Jane rested her head against Constance's shoulder. "She's so beautiful and so perfect and Maura only got to hold her for like a minute and what if…"

"No," Constance interrupted before Jane could say anything else. "No what ifs. She will be fine. There's no other option."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"She lost a lot of blood," Dr. Brewster told Jane as soon as she left Maura's room, more than a half an hour later; both Jane and Constance still sitting on the floor, not wanting to make the rest of the family worry if they didn't need to. "Her blood pressure dropped because of the blood loss but she's stable now and we've given her blood so she'll be just fine. She's asking for you."

Relieved, the tears started falling again as both Jane and Constance stood from the floor, the brunette eventually turning towards her Mother in law. "I…"

"Go," Constance shook her head. "Go see your wife and I will inform everyone else that your daughter has arrived," she told her. "I'll try to buy you some time before we all invade."

"Thank you Constance," Jane's eyes were still shining with tears. "Thank you so much."

With a simple nod Constance was already heading down the hallway while Jane made her way into Maura's room on shaking legs. Opening up the door Jane was met with a sight, which brought another stream of tears to her eyes as her wife gave her a tired smile.

"Hi," Maura practically whispered.

"Hi," Jane stepped closer, almost collapsing when her wife held out an arm for her. "God you scared me," she kissed the side of Maura's head. "You knew didn't you? You knew something was wrong, that's why you sent me to stay with the baby."

"I knew something wasn't right," Maura admitted. "Something felt wrong and I was scared so I didn't want you to…I didn't want you to see if I…I'm sorry," she struggled to find the right words. "Is she okay? Where is she?"

"She's right here," the nurse who was still there with the baby came over, carrying the tiny bundle in her arms. "She is perfectly healthy and anxious to see her Mommies I think. Would you like to take her?" She asked as she made her way over to Jane.

"Yes," Jane nodded, as the baby was placed into her arms. "Hi there little girl," she whispered, smiling down at her daughter as she moved to Maura's side. "I'm your Mama and I love you so much."

"She looks just like you," Maura had tears in her eyes as she stroked the baby's cheek. "So beautiful, our little Harper. She is a Harper isn't she?" She asked Jane.

"She is definitely a Harper," Jane grinned. "Harper Abigail Rizzoli-Isles." The pair only had eyes for their daughter.

"You should try feeding as soon as possible," the nurse told them. "I can stay if you think you'll need some help."

"Oh no, I should be fine," Maura shook her head, smiling as Jane handed Harper over to her.

"Would you like me to ask your family to give you a bit more time?" The nurse asked.

"That would be great," Jane grinned. "Thank you," she said as she turned her attention back to her wife and child, amazed as Maura easily began nursing Harper. "I cannot believe she's here. What a day," she laughed. "I'm just…this is just…you're so amazing Maur. I never thought I could be even more amazed of you then I was before."

"You were pretty amazing yourself," Maura smiled her attention still focused on Harper who was eating happily. "I just feel so lucky. Amelia is going to be thrilled. We need to bring her in as soon as Harper's finished eating. They need to meet."

"You got it," Jane leaned over her wife and placed a kiss on top of her head while stroking a hand over Harper's head. "Anything you want Maura. Anything at all."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"She's here Mama? She's really here?" Amelia, despite the fact that she had very little sleep was jumping up and down in excitement, thrilled from the moment Jane had woken her up to let her know that her little sister had arrived. "Is she little? Is she cute? Do you think she's gonna love me Mama?"

"She is going to adore you little Bug," Jane couldn't help but laugh as they stood outside Maura's room. "She's pretty tiny and she's absolutely perfect and I'm willing to bet that you are going to be her most favourite person ever," she told her with a smile. "You ready to meet her?"

"I'm ready Mama!" Amelia nodded enthusiastically, grabbing Jane's hand. "I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready."

"Okay," Jane laughed, pushing open the door to find her wife sitting up in bed with Harper, a big smile on her face.

"Mommy!" Amelia gasped as Jane lifted her up onto the bed. "She's so little! Wow!" She exclaimed. "Was I that little Mommy?"

"You were," Maura nodded. "You were just as small and just as beautiful," she told her. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Can I?" Amelia's eyes lit up.

"Of course you can," Jane was the one to reply. "Here come up and sit beside Mommy," she lifted the little blonde and placed her next to Maura. "You have to be very careful and let Mommy help you. Harper is very excited to meet you."

"Harper?!" Amelia sounded excited. "Her name is Harper?"

"Yes," Maura smiled as she moved to put Harper in Amelia's arms, helping her support the baby's head. "This is Harper Abigail."

"I like that name," Amelia was grinning now, watching her sister with big, wide eyes. "Hi Harper! I'm Amelia and I'm your big sister. Mommy says I can teach you lots of stuff when you get older and I'm very excited about that," she told the snoozing newborn. "I love you lots and lots already," she brought tears to both her Mothers' eyes. "She's got dark hair like you Mama."

"Yes she does," Jane grinned. "I bet it'll get curly when she's bigger too."

"I sure hope so," Maura winked at her wife just at there was a knock at the door.

"I bet I know who that is," Jane chuckled; knowing her Mother was itching to get in and see Harper. "Hope you're ready Harper, your world is about to get a whole lot bigger and a whole lot crazier," she joked, opening up the door to reveal her Mother, Constance, Frankie, Tommy, Frost and Korsak. "Hey guys, come on in."

"Oh Janie," Angela had tears in her eyes as soon as she saw Amelia cradling the newborn. "Oh she's so…she looks just like you did," she went to hug her daughter.

"What's her name?" Frost asked as everyone gathered around the bed to get a closer look.

"This," Jane picked up the baby and Amelia immediately moved to snuggle Maura. "Is Harper Abigail Rizzoli-Isles," she passed the little girl over to Frankie, who looked a little nervous as Angela was immediately at his side. "She is very excited to meet all of you."

"You look well Darling," Constance was at Maura's side, leaning down and placing a kiss on her cheek, obviously relieved to see her after the scare they had earlier. "How are you feeling? You gave me quite a scare," she whispered the second part.

"Oh," Maura was surprised, unaware that Jane had told her Mother what had happened. "I'm okay now Mother."

"Well I'm quite relieved," Constance smiled, reaching out and taking her daughter's hand. "How does it feel to be a big sister Amelia? Are you happy?" She then asked her granddaughter.

"I am very happy!" Amelia beamed, leaning in to Maura's side.

"I don't think you're the only one," Korsak laughed, watching the looks of joy on not only Jane and Maura's faces but also Tommy, Frankie and Angela all of whom were fussing over Harper. "Congratulations ladies, she's absolutely gorgeous. You taking some time off Janie?"

"Cavanaugh offered me a couple weeks so I'm gonna take them," Jane nodded, looking forwards to two full weeks staying home with Maura and Harper. "You and Frost will have to try not to screw things up while I'm gone."

"It's going to be rough with you and the Doc out but somehow I think we'll manage," Frost laughed. "Heck with you out Pike might be able to do his job without being terrified for his life."

"Jane," Maura gave her wife a stern look. "I know the man drives you crazy but he can do his job. Must you always try to scare him?"

"I don't _try_ to scare him," Jane tried to argue. "He's just skittish that's all. It's not my fault really."

"Oh please," Maura rolled her eyes. "I know you better than that Jane," she said making the room laugh.

"Looks like all the excitement caught up with someone," Tommy gestured towards Amelia noticing that the little girl had fallen asleep at Maura's side.

"Poor kid has had such a long day," Jane said, still unable to believe that the day had ended the way it had. "I guess we all have. The Doctor said Maura and Harper can go home first thing tomorrow, so I'm going to stay here with them tonight," she looked towards her Mother. "Do you mind taking Mia home tonight Ma? She can miss school tomorrow since she'll probably need the sleep."

"Sure Janie, Constance and I will take care of Mia tonight don't you worry," Angela replied, as Constance, who was now holding Harper nodded her agreement. "We'll let you girls get some rest. Frankie grab Mia for me."

"You got it Ma," Frankie waited for both Jane and Maura to kiss the little girl before picking her up and placing her head on his shoulder; the little blonde not even stirring. "Congratulations again big sister," he placed a kiss on Jane's cheek. "See you tomorrow."

"Thank you Brother," Jane smiled, hugging everyone else before Constance approached with Harper.

"You take care of our girls Jane," Constance told the brunette quietly, handing the small bundle over to her Mama.

"Don't worry Constance," Jane smiled. "I will."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"Mmm what are you thinking about?" Maura peaked her eyes open after dozing for an hour, finding her wife sitting next to the bed holding Harper and watching her with a dreamy look on her face.

"I thought you were asleep," Jane was blushing slightly as she turned to her wife. "You should be resting."

"I have been," Maura yawned, sitting up. "She'll need feeding again soon though," she told her wife. "Now stop avoiding my question. What are you thinking about?"

"I don't know," Jane shrugged, looking back down at Harper with a smile. "It's kind of hard to believe that she's here. This whole day has felt sort of surreal," she explained. "She's here and she's real and it's just…she's so beautiful Maur. I just feel like you've given me such an amazing gift. Not just Harper, but Mia too. Our family…it just…it means so much to me."

"Oh Jane," Maura's eyes were shining with tears, still emotional from the whole day. "You've got it all wrong. _You're_ the gift darling. You've done so much for me and Amelia," she continued. "And I feel like that beautiful little girl in your arms is an amazing gift for both of us. She's part of you Jane and she's part of me. That means a lot to me too."

"Well look at us," Jane chuckled standing up so she could sit on the bed with Maura, Harper still sleeping peacefully in her arms. "Just a couple of saps aren't we?"

"We really are," Maura laughed, resting her head on Jane's shoulder. "I love you so much Jane."

"I love you too Maur," Jane kissed the top of the blonde's head. "I'm really looking forward to spending the next few weeks doing this with you," she said. "It's going to be the best."

"Well I'm not sure if you'll still be saying that after a week of sleepless nights," Maura was laughing lightly now. "But I'm looking forward to it as well."

"Hey I can handle not sleeping," Jane told her. "I think we're going to be great," she grinned, receiving a kiss from her wife. "We've totally got this Maur. It's going to be great."


	6. Bringing Home Baby

**Let's get right to it then! Hope you enjoy! -J**

 **Chapter 6- Bringing Home Baby**

Though Jane kept saying she was excited to bring Harper home, Maura could tell that her wife was nervous. Maura knew that Jane couldn't wait to get Harper home so they could all spend some time together but she also knew that the brunette really wasn't all that sure what to expect.

That night at the hospital Jane had been too anxious to sleep, spending most of her time hovering between Maura and the Baby despite the fact that Maura kept telling her she needed to try to sleep whenever Harper was sleeping. Though she had faked sleeping for a while to appease Maura, Jane had eventually taken to watching her wife and daughter sleep; amazed by the both of them. The Detective still couldn't seem to wrap her head around the fact that her daughter was there; looking for bits of her self in the tiny girl's features. Jane also couldn't help but love her wife even more than she already did as she came to realize that the Medical Examiner whom she married was actually Superwoman, who seemed to maneuver around with their newborn like a professional.

The next morning Maura and Harper had a check in with their Doctor before they were finally discharged and Jane ran off to retrieve the car seat that Maura had luckily installed the week prior so that they would be prepared.

"Alright ladies, are we ready to go home and see Amelia?" Jane asked once Harper was strapped into the seat and Maura was reluctantly seated in a wheelchair that their nurse was going to push for them. "I bet she's up and anxious to see us."

"I miss her," Maura smiled, feeling the need to return to their eldest daughter in order to reassure her that she would not be forgotten even though the baby had arrived. "I know I've spent the night away from her before but it feels strange."

"I feel it too," Jane nodded, leading Maura and the nurse out into the hall, carrying Harper as carefully as she could. "I know she'll just want to spend most of her time with Harper right now but I think we need to make an effort to spend some one on one time with her this week. I don't want her to feel left out."

"I agree," Maura couldn't help feeling even more grateful for her wife who was always thinking about everyone else. "She has been talking about wanting to play more sports with you. Maybe you could go out and teach her something."

"That actually sounds like a great idea," Jane grinned, already thinking about teaching the seven year old how to shoot a basket. "You guys could do one of those crafts you two love at some point too," she said when they had made it to the hospital exit where Maura was finally able to get out of the wheelchair and walk on her own.

After spending a few minutes saying their thank yous and good byes to their nurse Jane, Maura and Harper eventually made it to the car, Jane obsessively ensuring the car seat was installed correctly before finally making her way into the driver's seat.

"Jane you know you can drive like normal right?" Maura asked after a few minutes, noticing that the brunette was driving a lot slower than normal. "I mean you can at least drive the speed limit."

"What? There's just a lot of traffic," Jane replied, completely focused on the road.

"Okay Darling," Maura couldn't help but chuckle since there were barely any cars on the road. "Are you enjoying your first car ride Sweet Girl?" She began talking to Harper who was dozing peacefully in her seat. "Soon you'll get to see our house and your room, which you won't be sleeping in right away, but you'll move in there eventually."

"And you'll get to meet Bass," Jane called from the front, glancing quickly in her mirror to give Maura one of her signature smirks. "I bet he's going to love you, especially when you start crawling around after him."

"Bass will of course adore you," Maura said, placing a hand on the tiny girl's stomach. "And you and your sister are going to have such a good time together. Amelia will take such good care of you," she smiled, envisioning the two girls growing up together. "You know your Mother's right Harper looks just like you. We'll have to get out your baby album so we can do a comparison. I hope she gets your curls when she gets older."

"Oh Gosh she probably will, poor kid," Jane laughed. "It will be kind of fun to see how much she grows up to look like me though. I mean Amelia is basically just Mini-Maura at this point."

"Yes but she acts a whole lot like you," Maura pointed out. "More and more every day actually. She is just like her Mama."

"Well I'm willing to bet little Harper there is going to be plenty like her Mommy," Jane said as she turned the car onto their street. "Almost home now Harper," she called. "Get ready because that crazy family you met yesterday is going to be obsessing over you as soon as we get home."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

Angela and Constance were all over Harper as soon as Jane and Maura entered the house with her. The couple were so used to Angela's over enthusiastic greetings that it was a shock to have her basically ignore them in favor of the baby.

"Mommy! Mama!" Amelia was at least thrilled to see her Mothers, running and immediately jumping into Jane's arms, wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck. "I missed you."

"We missed you too Bug," Jane covered the little girl's face with kisses. "Were you a good girl for your Grandmothers?"

"I helped Nona make breakfast and I helped clean up," Amelia nodded, smiling as Maura gave her a few kisses of her own.

"That's my girl," Maura grinned, amused by the fact that neither Constance nor Angela had even acknowledged her or Jane yet.

"I missed Harper last night too Mommy," Amelia said as Jane put her back down on the floor. "Can I hold her for a while?"

"You can hold her for a little while but she's going to need to eat soon okay? You just have to sit with Mama while you hold her," Maura told her. "Jane I'm going to go upstairs and get cleaned up and changed. Can you bring her up to eat in about fifteen minutes?"

"You got it," Jane smiled, watching her wife go before suddenly grabbing her oldest daughter around the waist and lifting her into the air. "All right Bug, let's get you some snuggle time with your Baby sister. Ma can you bring Harper over here please," she called, carrying Amelia over to the couch and plopping her down. "Her big sister would like to hold her."

"Okay Janie," Angela agreed with a sigh, obviously disappointed as she came over with the baby. "How did last night go anyways Janie? Did you even get any sleep? You look tired."

"Gee thanks," Jane huffed, taking Harper and carefully placing her in Amelia's arms, helping the seven year old support the newborn. "I didn't sleep much," she admitted. "I mean I wasn't exactly comfortable in that chair and I just really wanted to be awake in case Maura needed anything. She got a bit of rest."

"Well you two should try and get some sleep this afternoon," Constance suggested, coming over with a cup of coffee in her hand. "Angela and I can keep an eye on the girls. For now you should drink this," she handed Jane the drink.

"You are my favourite person right now," Jane replied, grateful when Constance took a seat with Amelia so that she could help her Granddaughter while Jane drank her coffee. "So what do you think Mia? You think your sister is pretty cute?"

"She's very cute," Amelia nodded, a big grin on her face. "I like her tiny little fingers," she giggled.

"Wait till you see her tiny little toes!" Jane gushed. "I just want to eat them up they're so adorable."

"You know Janie you look real happy," Angela said, watching the way her daughter's eyes seemed to light up as she watched both her little girls.

"I am happy Ma," Jane looked up and smiled. "How could I not be? I've got two beautiful daughters and an amazing wife," she said, kissing the top of Amelia's head. "I don't think I've ever been happier."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"How are you feeling?" Jane asked Maura some twenty minutes later, the couple sitting together on their bed, Maura feeding Harper.

"Tired, sore," Maura sighed, looking down at the baby with a loving look on her face. "Cleaner though, and happy. Still so happy."

"Yeah me too," Jane chuckled, leaning in and placing a kiss on Maura's temple. "Our Mothers said they could keep an eye on the girls for a while so we can get some sleep. Is there anything I can do to help with the soreness? Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere," Maura chuckled. "But I'll be okay in time. You should go take a shower though. I'm sure you must be feeling awful after spending the night at the hospital as well."

"Is that your way of telling me I stink?" Jane asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No," Maura laughed. "I just know the shower made me feel better."

"I'll take one once we're done here," Jane shrugged, remaining by her wife's side. "I know I can't really do anything but I want to be here," she said. "You know just in case either of you need anything."

"Thank you Jane," Maura smiled, appreciating just how caring her wife was being. "I'll be sure to pump later today so you can help with some of these feedings," she then told her. "The skin to skin contact will help the two of you bond. I want you to be able to experience this time with her."

"I'd love that," Jane nodded, moving closer, beginning to play with Maura's hair, which was still damp from the shower. "Plus it'll make things easier if we can both feed her, especially over night. This way we can take turns and we both don't really have to get up."

"That's true," Maura smiled, her eyes closing briefly as she began to relax. "Gosh that feels good," she sighed, leaning her head back slightly as Jane continued to run her fingers through her hair.

"Has your Mom mentioned how long she plans on staying with us?" Jane asked, making small talk.

"She's due back in France in a few days," Maura replied. "She'll only be here a couple more nights, which is probably for the best, it's going to be awfully busy around here."

"Yeah but there's nothing wrong with a bit of extra help," Jane shrugged. "Plus Mia really likes having her here," she added, knowing their daughter had been enjoying getting to know her grandmother better. "It will be nice for it to just be us though…well us and my Ma of course."

"Of course," Maura laughed lightly. "I'm honestly not sure what we would do without your Mother at this point. I mean our jobs would be a lot more difficult to do if it weren't for her."

"Yeah I know," Jane nodded her agreement. "And it's pretty convenient having her in the guesthouse," she added. "But don't tell her I said that."

"Your secret is safe with me," Maura chuckled just as there was a knock at the door.

"Mommy? Mama? Can I come in?" Amelia called from the hallway.

"Do you want me to go distract her for a while?" Jane asked.

"No it's okay, she might as well come in, chances are she's going to see me breastfeeding at some point," Maura replied, adjusting everything so she was a bit more covered up. "You can come in Amelia," she then called out.

"What are you guys doing?" Amelia asked as she entered the room, her eyes widening when she saw what Maura was doing. "Mommy what is Harper doing?"

"She's eating Sweetheart," Maura answered as Amelia climbed up onto the bed to sit next to Jane.

"She's eating?" Amelia look perplexed. "Mommy she's eating your boobie," she whispered the last word, making Jane snort out a laugh.

"Well that's not entirely true," Maura replied, shooting Jane a glare as she could see the brunette was working hard to contain her laughter. "Harper is eating breast milk. Since she's too young and doesn't have teeth she can't eat solid food like we do," she explained. "She gets nutrients from my breast milk until she's big enough to eat other food."

"You've got milk Mommy?" Amelia looked confused. "You too Mama?"

"No Bug I don't," Jane replied, figuring she better help her wife out so she didn't get herself into trouble later. "Mommy can feed Harper like this because she gave birth to her so her body produces milk for Harper."

"Oh," Amelia bit her lip, obviously still thinking. "Did I eat like that?"

"You did when you were a baby," Maura nodded watching, as her daughter seemed to accept this. "It's all very natural Honey."

"Okay," Amelia shrugged, obviously finished with the conversation. "Mama have you had a shower?" She then wrinkled her nose at the brunette, making Maura burst into laughter.

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

Jane and Maura had been lucky to get a nap in that afternoon while Constance and Angela kept an eye on the girls, eventually woken when Harper needed to be fed. Jane knew that it was the golden rule of new parents to sleep when the baby was sleeping, but she didn't truly understand just how important a rule that was until she was woken that first night at home for the third time.

"I don't think she can possibly be my child Maur," Jane groaned as she pulled herself out of bed in order to retrieve Harper from her cradle beside their bed. "Hello beautiful girl," she kissed the top of the baby's head, immediately silencing her. "She hates sleep far too much to be my child," she said, waiting for Maura to get herself situated before handing Harper over.

"It's not that she hates sleep she just loves to eat," Maura replied sleepily, barely awake yet. "She needs to be on a schedule anyways so we would have had to wake her soon. She obviously got impatient waiting for us. She's a lot like you."

"Well she does seem to like your boobs as much as I do," Jane chuckled, kissing Maura's head as she lay back down beside her, glancing at the clock even though her mind was screaming at her not to. "God how has it been less than two hours since we were last up? I told Mia I would bring her to school tomorrow. I need to be up in like 2 hours."

"Your Mother could always take Amelia," Maura reminded her wife, her eyes drifting shut as Harper continued to eat. "Or my Mother for that matter. I'm sure she would enjoy spending some extra time with Amelia before she leaves."

"I know but I promised Mia," Jane sighed moving so she was lying right next to Maura's leg. "I don't want her to think that she's not still my little buddy you know? I don't want to be breaking promises already."

"That girl has you wrapped around her little finger Jane," Maura sounded amused, smiling as she felt Jane give her leg a small pinch. "But you're right, you probably should take her. You're going to have to get used to functioning off less sleep anyways, might as well start right away."

" _I'm_ going to have to get used to it?" Jane repeated, squinting open one eye as she tried to make out her wife's features in the dark. "Aren't you the one who refuses to work if you haven't had your proper 7 hours of sleep?"

"I simply like to be my most alert when I'm working, you get downright grumpy if you haven't had enough sleep," Maura continued to tease. "If you don't get used to this interrupted sleep pattern Frost and Korsak are going to refuse to work with you."

"Yeah, yeah okay," Jane huffed smiling when Maura's fingers briefly weaved their way into her hair. "I bet you I can handle the lack of sleep just fine. I bet it won't even affect me at all."

"Oh Jane," Maura laughed, careful not to disturb the baby. "I will so take that bet."


	7. The First Two Weeks

**I'm doing my best to keep up on my writing, but we're getting into my busy season at work so updates may take some time, but I promise you I will keep writing as much as I can!**

 **Thanks so much for reading! -J**

 **Chapter 7- The First Two Weeks**

"Okay Little Miss, let's just quiet down now," Jane was lightly bouncing Harper up and down as she got a bottle ready for her, trying to keep the newborn quiet so as to not wake anyone else up. "It's Mommy's morning to sleep in and we don't want to wake your sister or she's going to be a real grump at school," she continued, her voice seeming to sooth the tiny girl. "You know you really ought to try sleeping in kiddo, it's really not as overrated as you might think," she sat down on the couch and fed Harper the bottle, bringing her close to her chest just like Maura taught her to. "I mean I'm not saying I don't love our time together, because I do. I'm just saying I would love it even more an hour from now, you know when it's actually light outside," she yawned. "I made a bet with your Mom after all, and I'm really not willing to lose that one."

If Jane was being honest with herself, the last two weeks had been absolutely exhausting, but they were also some of the best weeks of her life. While she was definitely starting to feel the effects of her lack of sleep, the detective was doing her best to hide it; believing that she could do it all.

"You know Baby Girl I have to go back to work after this week," Jane continued to chat with the happily eating baby. "Which means I won't be around as much as I am right now, but I promise that I'm going to think about you and your sister and your Mommy all day. I hate being away from you three, but my job is important and I will always come back to you all at the end of the day," she told her, running a hand over Harper's soft, dark hair. "I'm sure going to miss all our quality time together."

Falling silent, Jane settled on watching Harper eat, feeling as if she was in a bit of a trance until she heard the side door quietly open up and her Mother came in.

"Oh Janie," Angela kept her voice down. "I wasn't expecting anyone to be up yet. I promised Mia I would make her pancakes this morning. I was just going to get started," she explained. "Have you been up long?"

"This one woke me up about half an hour ago," Jane replied, smiling as Angela sat down beside her and rubbed the baby's foot. "Hungry as always."

"She's just like you were," Angela chuckled, watching her daughter watch Harper with a smile on her face. "I swear you wanted to eat every half an hour. I was afraid you were going to turn into a little sack of potatoes you ate so much. You were pretty chubby for a while but you were so darn cute," she pinched Jane's cheek.

"Ma!" Jane pulled away, careful not to disturb Harper who just finished eating. "Thanks a lot," she said, putting the bottle down and easily moving the baby to her shoulder to burp her.

"You know Janie, you're a real natural at this," Angela observed, feeling incredibly proud of the younger woman. "I mean I knew you would be great because you're amazing with Mia but it has been pretty amazing watching you with Harper."

"Thanks Ma," Jane smiled, feeling touched. "I still feel a bit lost sometimes but I'm learning," she told her. "I mean Harper makes it pretty easy," she placed a kiss to the baby's head when she heard a small burp. "You gotta start those pancakes right away or do you wanna hold her? She'll probably go right back to sleep."

"Do you even have to ask?" Angela held out her arms for Harper, snuggling her close as soon as she had her. "Gosh she's just so cute," she kissed the baby's forehead.

"Yeah I'll definitely agree with you there," Jane yawned, stretching her arms over her head before leaning back against the couch.

"You know Janie, you really are doing a great job," Angela told her once again. "But boy do you look tired."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

One of the things that amazed Jane most about Maura in the two weeks since Harper had been born was the blonde's ability to multitask and manage her time perfectly. To Jane it seemed effortless for her wife to care for both Harper and Amelia while also taking care of the house and even herself. Sure Jane helped out as much as possible, but some of the time she would find that Maura had already completed the tasks she attempted to help with. Maura was the definition of Supermom and Jane was doing her best to learn as much as she could from her.

"Shh Monkey, it's okay," Jane tried to soothe Harper who was currently wailing at the top of her lungs. "You're okay Baby girl. What's wrong huh?" She paced the family room trying to calm the newborn down while Maura was in the kitchen cleaning up the dishes from the lunch that Jane made them. "You know she's only being fussy like this because she knows you're close by," she called out to her wife.

"What are you talking about? Why would she cry because I'm close by?" Maura asked, making her way over to the two brunettes. "Here let me try," she held out her arms, taking Harper, who quieted as soon as she was in the blonde's arms.

"She likes you better," Jane huffed, plopping down on the couch and crossing her arms over her chest, looking a lot like Amelia when she was pouting. "She's fine with me until you're in the room and then she's freaking out to get to you. Look how fast she just calmed down."

"She does not like me better Jane," Maura told her, sitting down beside her wife and patting her leg. "She loves us both the same."

"Yeah right," Jane rolled her eyes. "You don't have to try to make me feel better. Look at her," she pointed towards Harper who was now dozing in Maura's arms. "Totally calm with you. It's my fault too you know. She's a Rizzoli, she completely melts for you the same way I do."

"Well perhaps that's true," Maura laughed. "But it's no different than the way Amelia always wants to spend her time with you. She must take after me that way," she winked.

"Very true," Jane finally cracked a smile, sliding closer to Maura and putting an arm around her, watching Harper sleep. "You know I'm really going to miss getting to pick Mia up from school all the time when I go back to work. You should see her face when she comes out and sees me, she's always so surprised."

"She loves when you pick her up," Maura nodded, smiling as she thought about how much the little blonde looks up to Jane. "She told me she likes when you pick her up because all the other kids think you're cool," she laughed. "I think she has been telling them that you're some sort of superhero."

"That kid has quite the imagination," Jane shook her head, laughing. "Think I should wear a cape when I go get her today?"

"Well I'm sure she would love it but it may confuse some of the children," Maura replied, positive her wife would go to the school in a cape if she thought it would make Amelia happy. "Do you think you could take Harper with you today though? I'd like to try and start back on my yoga routine today. I'm sure Amelia would be thrilled as well."

"Oh," Jane was immediately nervous since she had yet to travel with Harper on her own yet. "Yeah totally. No problem," she nodded, not wanting to let her wife down. "I can totally do that."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

It wasn't that Jane was unwilling to take Harper out on her own; she knew she was perfectly capable of caring for the newborn by herself, however she could admit that she was nervous about the whole thing. Jane knew Maura wanted to get back into her yoga routine and she knew that the blonde deserved a break, which was why as 3pm approached, the brunette got Harper into the car and made her way towards the elementary school.

Driving as carefully as possible, Jane was just starting to feel herself calm down when Harper suddenly let out a wail from the backseat. Startled, Jane checked her mirror so she could see in the mirror in the back that Maura had installed so they could see Harper; seeing the little girl's red face in the reflection.

"Hey Harper, it's okay," Jane called out, keeping her attention on the road as she continually checked on the baby. "Harper. You're okay Baby Girl. What's wrong Monkey?" She continued, wishing her voice soothed Harper the way Maura's always seemed to. "You just ate before we left so you can't be hungry and Mommy changed your diaper too. You usually love the car! We're just going to pick up your sister from school Harper! We'll be there really soon."

Feeling herself beginning to sweat, Jane did her best to stay calm, hoping that Harper would wear herself out eventually, continuing to drive while trying to assure the newborn that she was okay. Eventually Jane tried singing one of the songs her Mother used to sing to her when she was young; Harper continuing to cry while Jane did her best to keep her own tears at bay.

When the brunette finally pulled up to Amelia's school, Harper was still crying so Jane quickly parked the car, getting out and running around in order to pull the baby out of her car seat. As soon as Harper was in her arms she quieted down, clearly only wanting to be held.

"You just trying to stress Mama out Monkey?" Jane kissed the top of Harper's head as she bounced her up and down, hoping she could get her to fall asleep for the drive home. "It's a good thing you're really cute, because I'm not sure I would have endured that car ride for anyone else Little Miss. You need to give Mama a break okay?"

"Detective Rizzoli?" A voice called from behind Jane, turning the brunette around to find Julie Marsh making her way over.

"Mrs. Marsh. Hi!" Jane greeted as politely as possible, having not seen the woman since the day Maura had gone into labour during their meeting with the school principal. "How are you?"

"Please, call me Julie," Julie smiled as she approached. "I thought that was you when you pulled up but I wasn't sure. Looks like your wife had the baby. Wow look at her. She looks just like you."

"Yes that's what everyone keeps saying," Jane grinned, never tired of hearing about it. "Unfortunately she seems to have gotten my stubbornness as well though. She cried the entire way here."

"Yes well they all tend to be that way in the beginning," Julie nodded, stepping closer so she could get a better look at the baby. "How is Maura doing?"

"She's doing really well," Jane smiled. "She's clearly Superwoman, but she's taking a well deserved break right now, which is why I brought this little one to pick up her sister who is going to be thrilled when she sees her here."

"I bet you two make a great team," Julie replied, watching Harper for a few moments before finally returning her attention to Jane. "I know we never got to finish our meeting here, but from what I've been hearing from Eric he and Amelia seem to be getting along pretty well lately."

"Yes Amelia has been telling us the same thing," Jane nodded, always impressed by her daughter's ability to solve her own problems despite her young age. "She said they've been playing together at recess and she wants to invite him over for a play-date eventually. Apparently the kids didn't need us to help them figure this whole thing out."

"Apparently not," Julie laughed. "But if you all would ever like to finish that meeting I'd be more than willing; I actually think my ex-husband would benefit from it."

"I'll have Maura contact the school now that we're getting settled with Harper here," Jane replied, hearing the school bell ring. "And we'll get the kids together soon, maybe you can come and we can all sit down and get to know each other better," she suggested, understanding that Julie was not to blame for her son's poor behaviour towards Amelia. "I mean Maura would probably love it, I think she's already going a little stir-crazy at home, I can't even imagine what she's going to be like when I go back to work next week."

"Mama!" Amelia suddenly called out from across the schoolyard, a big smile on her face as she ran towards Jane. "You brought Harper!" She was thrilled. "How come you brought Harper Mama?"

"Because I'm giving Mommy a break," Jane replied as Eric came over to greet his Mother.

"Eric look this is my baby sister Harper," Amelia told the boy. "Isn't she cute?"

"She's real small," Eric nodded before looking up at his Mother. "Mom can we go out for pizza tonight?"

"Sure Buddy," Julie smiled, ruffling her son's hair. "That sounds like a great idea. It was really nice seeing you again Jane," she said. "We'll see you soon."

"Sure thing," Jane replied, watching Julie and Eric walk away before turning back towards Amelia. "You ready to head home Bug?"

"Yes! I want to tell Mommy about everything I learned today and I want to play with Harper," Amelia replied, as Jane began returning Harper to her car seat, being careful not to wake her as she did not want a repeat of her drive to the school.

"You can play with Harper after her nap, but I'm sure Mommy would love for you to tell her about everything you learned," Jane said, taking Amelia's hand and leading her around to the other side of the car so she could get in. "I bet you can even teach her a thing or two."

"Mama," Amelia laughed, shaking her head. "Mommy already knows everything."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

That night after Jane and Maura had prepared dinner together and everyone had eaten and spent some time together in the family room, Maura had told Jane to go take some time to herself and relax while she got the girls to bed since the brunette had given her a break all afternoon. The blonde was feeling refreshed after her quiet afternoon and she hoped that Jane would feel the same way after she got some 'Me-time' of her own.

Jane had chosen to do a bit of a workout, saying goodnight to Amelia and Harper before she made her way to the master bathroom for a shower. Maura decided to spend a little extra time with Amelia, reading the seven year old an extra chapter in their current book while Harper snuggled up with her sister.

Amelia and Harper both eventually fell asleep so Maura finished tucking Amelia in before taking Harper back to her cradle in the master bedroom; the blonde surprised to still hear the shower running.

Putting Harper down, Maura headed for the bathroom, knocking lightly before letting herself in to find that the shower was indeed still running. Confused and slightly concerned, Maura opened up the shower door; to find Jane sitting on the shower floor, fast asleep. Maura immediately turned off the water, which had turned cold.

"Jane?" Maura shook the brunette's shoulder, instantly waking her. "Jane, honey what are you doing? Are you okay?"

"Hm wha…I'm…" Jane was confused rubbing her eyes and looking around as if she had forgotten where she was. "I'm okay," she nodded. "I'm fine."

"Jane," Maura looked at her wife as if she was crazy. "You were sleeping in the shower."

"Oh well I didn't really mean for that to happen," Jane shrugged, allowing Maura to help her up and wrap her in a towel. "I just kind of decided to sit down for a minute and well I guess I must have fallen asleep," she continued. "It was just nice and warm and I don't know I guess I…I'm just so exhausted Maura," she put her head on Maura's shoulder hearing the blonde chuckle. "I'm trying so hard to do my part and be with the girls and you but God Maur I feel like I haven't slept in two weeks. I should not be struggling this much! I mean look at you! You've been so amazing this whole time! You're like Superwoman Maur."

"I'm not Superwoman Jane," Maura laughed shaking her head. "It's okay to be tired Honey, I'm tired too, trust me; I'm tired," she continued. "This afternoon I did my yoga for ten minutes and then I had a nap," she admitted, her cheeks reddening as Jane lifted her head in surprise. "I think I forgot what it was like with a newborn, or perhaps it's harder with two children but I feel it too Darling," she tucked Jane's curls behind her ear. "But you're being too hard on yourself Jane. You have been absolutely amazing; with both the girls."

"You think?" Jane raised an eyebrow, smiling as Maura wrapped her arms around her.

"I know," Maura nodded, kissing the side of Jane's head; the pair now standing together, their arms wrapped around each other, Jane still in just a towel. "Our children are healthy and happy, which means that we're doing our jobs right. We're doing the best we can, even if we are a little tired."

"That's true," Jane nodded, beginning to run her fingers through Maura's hair. "It's kind of nice to hear that you're feeling the same way that I am though. I mean I was really beginning to think you were like Superhuman. You always seem to have it all together."

"That's probably because I've had you to rely on so much," Maura replied. "You make things easier than they ever were when I was on my own. I may be able to handle my exhaustion a little better than you, but trust me when I say I'm not perfect Jane, and I feel the same way as you. But we're doing a great job, and we'll get through all the exhaustion eventually," she told her. "Because you and me," she gave her wife a quick kiss. "We make a great team."


End file.
